Glorious
by SirDeathShriek
Summary: Tori wakes up to a little surprise. Cade and Jori. Futa. If you haven't read iPoke, which inspired this story, then I am deeply sorry.
1. Tori's Surprise

A tickling sensation dribbles on my stomach and I wake to a dark, disorganized room. An even darker world pierces the slits of my window blinds. The sun isn't even up yet and I'm waking up to my best friend tickling my stomach in her sleep. Not only that, but the tips of her toes are tickling my feet. Being ticklish in both places, I fight the guffawing urge in my ribs and move myself from my redheaded invader's reach.

Cat has a habit of "sleep tickling" and that's the last thing I need right now. The last time I was tickled really bad, I kicked a pedicurist in the ear by accident. Cat was sleeping in my bed because we had a school project to work on and we spent a good portion of the afternoon putting the finishing touches on. She joyed at the offer to sleepover at my house. I didn't want the poor girl walking home at that hour, or worse, have to be driven home by Trina.

They say no good deed goes unpunished. Not long after I close my eyes again, I can feel her hand brushing against my back. Calmly, but irritated, I move myself out more to flee Cat's creeping hands.

She does it again, and this time my patience wears thin and I scoot her back with my hand and a disapproving grunt. Reaching behind me, my palm pushes against something sturdy. Whatever it is, Cat must be holding it pretty close to her. Now I never saw her bring a stuffed animal to bed, but she would definitely be the type of girl I could see keeping one with her. But unless it's an old toy, no PeeWee baby would be that resilient.

I whirl around and face Cat while resting on my left side, catching Cat's free hand as it wriggles away from my vision. Tricky little cat, heh.

Wanting to avoid another groping from the sleeping redhead, I wearily place my hand on top of hers, letting gravity do the work. Playing sentry with Cat is a bad idea at this hour, because even in her sleep she's got enough energy to keep attempting this over and over again. But my vigilance withers, and eyelids are dropping and notice small tent as I see thing and start fall sleep again... good night.

I throw my eyes open and my brain washes itself sober. I recollect and peer down at Cat's boy shorts where my eyes spy that nebulous disturbance that I thought was just a figment. My better instincts tell me to ignore what I'm seeing, but there's no denying that whatever is nesting in Cat's pajamas is forming a tent there. Come on, if you were in my position, wouldn't you get curious and look?

After all, Cat's a sound sleeper and this won't be any weirder than Jade sneaking into her room and shaving all of her hair off in the middle of the night. And that's already happened, mind you. I've got to be careful. If anything would wake me from my best dreams, this would be it.

I gulp as quietly as I can and switch the hand that's closer to Cat with my dominant one, then I clutch the hem of Cat's sleepwear only to freeze when her nose hitches and her face turns a bit. Stricken for five seconds, I fight an exhale and continue excavating, making out the cylinder shape of the "figment" more and more as I peel back the protective underwear layer. What is she hiding down there, a phone, a flashlight? I glance further down...

I-

Holy crap!

That is definitely _not_ supposed to be there.

Every cell that is Tori Vega is screaming at me to jump from the bed and attack this intruder sleeping posing as Cat. My skin turns white and my blood cold. Everything becomes wintry. The person I'm sleeping next to, the first _girl_ I made friends with since I transferred schools, who should be one HUNDRED percent female through and through, is not what she seems.

That coldness people get when their best friend finds out their terrible secret melts. A second query pops into my head, one that I'll probably never get a proper answer for either, but the pure, hairless region above Cat's 'private area' utterly astounds me. Hair removal is far from impossible, but I refuse to believe that her mother trusts her with a shaving kit or any other kind of sharp device.

But this dweller is well-groomed and thick. Not a trace of hair on it, as if I wasn't curious enough, and no matter how hard I try, I just can't figure out how Cat Valentine of all people could keep such a huge secret from me and everyone else. Did her parents know about this? Did _anyone_ know about this until now? How in this crazy, sitcom-fashioned world does she walk around in those adorable skirts and dreses with this?

My knowledge of male anatomy is accurate enough that I know not to make contact with it. There's always a peaceful solution to these situations. Cat's candy-coated dreams will probably let me remain undetected, and I won't risk damaging her by making a reckless action. Oh who am I kidding, my hand is halfway down my sleeping friend's pants and there's nobody to tell about this discovery. I relish the time when her sleep tickles were my deepest concern.

I'm not fond of confronting people, Jade being the prime example. But Cat on the other hand is even less confrontational than me, and a conversation about this would result in an awkward moment until one of us left the room, never to speak of it again.

Maybe there's a better answer.

I can't leave Cat in such a state, she looks uncomfortable now more than she did earlier due to my tampering. She might freak when she wakes up and finds my latest discovery. Guys have this thing called 'morning wood' where they wake up stiff as a board and that's the last thing I want to see Cat go through. And sleeping with this forbidden knowledge and letting matters unfold as they are is making me less tired already.

The time for action is calling and I free myself from Cat so I can get up unobstructed. On my way back from the bathroom, my fist clenched around my own towel, I sneak past Trina's bedroom. The snoring from under her door would make a rabid animal turn around and flee with its tail between its legs. If she knew what I was getting ready to do, whole seasons would pass before I'd hear the end of it.

Making my way back into my shared bed, I suck in a giant's breath and steel myself for what's to come. The plan? Remove Cat's erected appendage before she wakes up and hide the evidence. My sleeping redheaded friend doesn't appear to mind, she snoozes and dreams in what I can only envision as a wonderland built exclusively for her. Her head wobbles a little, giving me the green light.

Knowing what awaits me makes me more nimble as I cup my weaker hand around the 'shaft' of Cat's tower. See I kind of, in the interest of getting this over with, ran this hand under some cold water in the bathroom. And without a doubt, my suspicion was right when the chill from my hand tells me just how warm she really is here.

I begin the procedure pumping my hand along Cat's erect appendage. In some online circles, this technique is popularly known as "charming the cobra".

Cat's hips start to wobble, almost in frenzy when I start to pump a little faster. Remembering how firm Cat's length is, its unbelievable how impeccably soft the skin around it feels, like a linoleum tile. Her breath changes direction and her cheeks start to flush as red as her hair, and if I didn't know any better I'd think she was purring.

Just moments of this makes me start enjoying the activity. We're kind of bonding in a way, and I can feel Cat's every single move as she comes closer to ejaculating. A thin nausea starts to lick at me when I listen to the cute little whimper that spills from Cat's lips, making it all too clear that she's enjoying this. To think I was almost worried about hurting her like this.

I pass my thumb over the tiny orifice at the base of her 'head' and get the feeling that she's close. I switch my gently-closed hand into a fist, then drape my towel over it as I tighten just a bit while Cat looses a long, audible groan like nothing I'd ever heard her vocalize before.

A warm substance spews from the inner part of my fist, and I celebrate with calm, nurturing shoves so that all of it can splash against my towel. There's no guarantee that this is the end so I scoop what's left from this gooey grenade off of my hand and clean the rest of it from my arm. Cat's lap comes second, since most of her expulsion landed in my towel. Fantastic.

Pulling her boyshorts back over the appeased bastard, she still looks uncomfortable and her tent now looks lop-sided. I can't stand the sight of it, now that the 'handjob' is done with, so with two fingers I shove it down. The tent collapses. And luckily for me, knowing what I know, by morning tomorrow Cat won't even recognize what's transpired here in my bed, with my towel, with my direction. By then, I'm sure I'll convince myself this was all an unusual, erotic, twisted dream.

I toss the towel underneath my bed and silently pray that I never find it, or that it disintegrates before I wake up tomorrow.


	2. Tori Cops A Feel

Most teenagers have secrets, but nothing as surreal as this. I nervously plucked a pair of pants from my dresser this morning. I _never_ do that. Alright, I'm just as sensitive as the next girl, but standing here picking up pants with shaking hands is something totally new for me. And the reason for this is because I woke up with Cat's backside a mere inch away from my face. Her body, in subconscious gratitude for my efforts the previous night, decided to press one of the smallest, cutest rear-ends I'd ever seen against my stomach.

I trembled and got out of bed, fully motivated to take a shower, get dressed, and let Cat rise on her own. Normally, a shower was exactly what I needed to start my day off right, but all I could think about was what I'd done. And I'd specifically asked to not remember any of it, but there it was - the towel scooched beneath my bed, and no matter how hard I scrubbed, Cat's goo was plastered on my hands.

Once I'd removed the imaginary stains and found myself a new towel, I rinsed my face with the coldest water available and went to my closet, shoving each bandy-leg of mine into a pair of jeans before putting on a black Columbia Records tee shirt over clean undergarments.

I gave Cat the a-ok to use the bathroom which must have woken her up, because next I hear her yodel before she leaps out of my bed and throws her body weight onto me. Her crotch slides along the surface of my knee, conjuring an image of Cat squirreling away from me in absolute pain. But nothing comes of it, so I return her hug with mild interest.

Following the elated redhead as she skipped into the upstairs bathroom with my eyes, listening to her sundry of cute voices as she sings a children's song on her way to freshing up, there's no doubt anymore. Cat is really good at pretending or lying, one or the other, because the sort of contact I'd made would have surprised any guy lucky enough to be in her position. Last night, she reacted to the smallest pressure, but this time there wasn't even a groan.

Since I'd already thrown all the things my biology teacher taught me out the window, I've convinced myself that this wasn't a dream and resolved to finding out the truth for myself. I'd be starving myself of info about my friend, who I was close enough with that I let her sleep next to me, if I didn't pursue the truth here and now. Was Cat the product of some genetic mutation, or did she have this done to herself surgically? And why was she so happy and invulnerable now?

My determined smile flickered when Trina starts to wake up and our mom calls us from downstairs. The truth could wait until after breakfast.

.

Breakfast didn't pull the sword from the stone, so I decided to give it a go.

After Cat, Trina, and I made what we could from the "ingredients" my mother left out for us, Trina is driving us to school since she's the only one with a license, amazingly. I failed the test and had to wait for my next chance to take it, and Cat was just a couple of months away from getting her big-girl license.

Obviously she doesn't need to know about what I did to her, and by a very necessary extension, neither does my sister. What a great idea it was to let Cat ride shotgun.

Now that I know what Cat, her-hrm, _does her business with_, the guilt riding on my back is ordering my every instinct to protect her. I'd never, ever felt this protective of her before, to the point that every time Trina looked to the right I got alarmed, or each time Cat said something and Trina commented, I listened with pointed, elvish ears.

My sister had gone from a daily annoyance to a vile threat, one that I wanted to dispose of as quickly as possible. More than usual anyway.

Cat acted like she always did and jostled in her seat, singing songs that were on the radio and wagging her tongue out the passenger window. She's doing a duet with Trina while I just sit there, giving a smile and a nod whenever my sister asks why I'm being so quiet.

Last night I was content with my redhead friend sleeping next to me, blissfully unaware of that fleshy tentacle she holstered in her pants her entire life. The question remains how Cat, one of the most scatter-brained people I know, managed to hide this colossal, life-altering predicament from me this whole time. For a long time now, I thought we had a kind of trust between each other. Sure, I've never had too many secrets to tell her, but we're still like, BFFS, sort of. I mean, she posted a picture of us on TheSlap with the caption "My BFF Tori", and one time she punched me in the face and said she felt bad about it right after! Those have got to count for something, right!? Right!?

I've had it, I'm going to take a chance and prove its existence once and for all. I leaned forward in my seat. "Hey Trina, is that a pimple on your arm?

Years of dreaded memories finally give me an advantage as Trina nearly crashes into an oncoming car. She always overreacts to blemishes, rumors, and bad news. Our car jolts and comes to an abrupt stop. I come _this_ close to slamming my head against the ceiling, and Cat's head wails forward and stops an inch above the dashboard.

The interval allows me to get a bird's eye view of Cat, and with the added move, I spring my arm forward in a way that looks completely like an accident. Gravity does most of the work for me as my hand lands on Cat's lap, and I get the impression that this triggered what I had been searching for all along. A response.

Cat let out, or I forced her to spill a low groan that was rich enough to sound like she was just surprised, and throaty enough to resemble a cough. While I 'regained my balance', I took the opportunity to straddle her as much as I could with my one hand, putting pressure on the swiftly-growing bulge in Cat's puffy skirt. This produced a second rich groan, and I silently apologize to Cat before uttering my real apology.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Cat, did I hurt you?" I falsely recover, taking relief from the fact that Trina was too occupied with checking her personal mirror for the pimple I'd deceived her with. Cat sat there like she'd just been charged with murder, I swear her cheek would have turned ghostly white if I'd squeezed her. Applying too much pressure could just as easily paralyze a horny boy as it could arouse him.

"I'm f-fine." she weakly replies, not able to hide the way her face is shaking. I think I'll push this a little further and get her out of comfort zone.

"Are you sure, I thought I landed on something hard?"

"Kaykay." her answer concluded this experiment and she never looked at me even once, or shifted to comfort herself. The poor girl must have felt extremely violated, and who could blame her. The awful feeling in my stomach grumbled for the rest of the drive to school.

.

When we got to the Hollywood Arts parking lot after several excruciating minutes, Cat bailed from the car and said she wasn't feeling well. I offered to walk her down to the nurse's office. She refused and went on her way, leaving me and Trina by ourselves until I told Trina I was going to my locker. She scurried over to a group of girls who probably wanted nothing to do with her while I headed inside, finding my locker where it always was.

My pity for Cat was immeasurable at this point. She was a trusted friend and a spirited, but frail girl all the same, and I had harmed her so selfishly just to validate an insane theory. I had crossed the line without Cat knowing that I even knew there was a line to be crossed. I can only hope that kissing her boyfriend might outrank this massive fiasco if she ever figures out what I was trying to do. I feel so ashamed.

Nonetheless, the shame emanating from me isn't enough to repel a certain least favorite person. A raven-haried, pale-skinned beauty charges toward me and, without saying so much as a word to me, she bites my hand with her own and pulls me through the hallway and many other onlooking students.

"Jade! Let me go!" I cry out, helpless as the raven-haired girl who's hated me since Day One (granted, I kissed her boyfriend) silently opens the door to the janitor's closet. Then she has the nerve to toss me inside and slam the door behind her with several witnesses around. I'm sure that if people weren't so used to seeing me get dragged in here, SOMEONE would have assumed the worst and called a teacher, right? Right?

Her eyes burn my forehead and there's some kind of invisible force scalding my temples. What could she possibly want? I really hope this isn't another attempt at hooking up with Beck again.

"Tori..." my name bleeds from her black lip gloss. She's not crying, she doesn't sound hysterical, and the best way I can describe the way she's staring at me is the way a witch might look at her supper. She's even licking her lips! I cross my arms across my chest and start to back away slowly, and in my defense, there's almost no emotion in her face warning me about what she's going to do or say.

I cower, she savors. And when I give the usual, "What?" response, her next platonic sentence came out, her apathy ebbing to sarcastic satisfaction. My eyes widened with shock.

"...so how long have you had a penis, Vega?"


	3. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

Light twinkles into my eyelids and the rushing of a faucet pulls me from the planet of really cute boys named Shane. I don't know what's going on, but there's a space in the bed next to me and the covers have been moved.

Tori comes into the room from the direction of the bathroom. Even in the darkness, I can see the tube of special ointment in her hand as she's putting it into her bedside drawer. The weird thing is that she said she was getting the foam from now on because it felt weird putting the ointment on daily.

She probably doesn't see my opened eyes in the darkness and just slips back into bed. It's more like a fall really, and I would have tried to help her if she didn't land on her pillow and sprawl herself on her bed. Oh yeah, I was sleeping over since we worked late on our project.

I'm a sound sleeper, but I don't pass out the way she did. My guess is that she took some kind of fast-acting cold medicine, or maybe she was just really tired. The sun isn't even up, I don't blame her. Still, that was one really awkward fall. One time my brother passed out like that during church after he drank the stuff in the cup they tell you not to drink.

Before I could make it back to dreamland, I spied something with both of my eyes. I don't have night vision, but if I did that would be really cool, yet I see some kind of bulge on the surface of Tori's pajama pants. It looks very familiar.

.

If there's one thing I hate, its getting text messages in the middle of the night.

But there's one thing I used to hate more than that. Getting texts from Cat Valentine in the morning, whether she's at home or sleeping over. I always roll over in the latter, looking at those cerulean seeing orbs that study me every time, like she knows she's done an annoying thing and she knows she's going to get away with it.

To clear something up, I call them 'cerulean seeing orbs' because I stayed over at Cat's house last week and had to play her brother's favorite game, Dogs & Werewolves, with them for almost half an hour. Its this really nerdy game where all of the languages the characters use have to sound like Ye' Olde English. My character was Breda, the Black Witch of the North who had almost twenty points put towards Charisma.

But I digress, anyway I pull out my phone from the confines of my cleavage and ready myself for the inevitable text from Cat. There's no giggling or breathing behind my back, so I know Cat didn't spend the night. Honestly, what a shame.

I read the sender's name, Cat, of course, and open the message with sleep still in my eyes. Her bubbly, "leet" speak brings a smile to my face, and I take the time to decode her under-cased and misplaced 'e's and 'o's.

From what I've put together, the spell-checked message comes out like this: "Jade, read this when you're alone. Okay, so I slept over at Tori's tonight and I woke up feeling funny. You know when you do that thing for me with your mouth? Did you sneak into Tori's house and do it while I was sleeping?"

Heh-hem. I raise one eyebrow, and then I sluggishly type out my reply. Cat's one-of-a-kind, in more ways than I'm going to say, but where did she get the idea that I'd break into Vega's house without a good reason? No, even with a good reason. I mean, her father's a cop.

The message goes back to Cat, leaving me to lay inside my den of woe and stare at the moonless sky through my window. Did she really have to text me about something so ridiculous? Okay, this is Cat I'm talking about here, but really, even I wouldn't go that far just to get a Cat-snack. If she wanted my attention at this hour, she should have slept over at my house. This is her fault, not mine.

When the lyrics to Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones reverberates in my chest, I pull my Pearphone out again and shiver with anticipation. If Cat was indicating what I think she was indicating, then maybe she couldn't wait and decided to jerk herself off next to Tori.

I feel an odd compulsion to strangle Tori Vega as I open the new text that was titled 'PLZ READ NSFW!'. This text was filled with upper-cased letters and, I can't believe this, but Cat's spelling has improved. Maybe she should type like this more often.

The bulk of this message reads: "TORI HAS A PENIS!" written three times in a row.

Hnh. I exhale through my nose, drying my nostrils as I read the first line about Tori having a penis again. Cat probably had a bad dream. Before I get the chance to type a reply, another message from Cat appears with the title 'Im rly sorry'. When I open this one, I can see that she must have calmed down to type lower-case again.

It reads, and I quote: "I sucked on it while she was sleeping. Sry, I couldnt help it."

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God!

What the chiz was she thinking? She gave Tori a hummer...while she was sleeping!? And let's go back a second here, Tori has a _penis_!? What the flying #%f was Tori doing with one? There's no way this is...could it be? Tori and I haven't had a good relationship in the past, but I got a look at her medical records. There weren't any notes about that.

Okay, so maybe the doctor that delivered her didn't put that in to keep it strictly confidential. Cat's medical records didn't say anything about that either. Hospitals must have kept this sort of thing quiet. Cat never tells me whether her parents know or not, but Tori isn't Cat. Seriously, what the chiz is going on!

I furiously demand that she prove her rumor. In those dark thirty seconds of waiting, I reach down to my knee and hold it tightly, trying to soothe myself. I can't believe this is happening. How dare Tori do this to _my_ patient? All I want to do is throttle her right now, and not in the good way!

My Rolling Stones ringtone summons my attention again and I glare into my phone's bright screen. Damn, I hit the wrong button. Getting back to the list of recent messages, I see the one from Cat that says 'IM NOT LYING' with three exclamation marks.

There's an attachment with two pictures on this one. I open the first one and almost scream.

Cat's picture shows what is unquestionably a 'cock' resting face-down on Tori's lap. And if I know my male body parts, its ejaculated recently and shrunken down to the size of a small pear. It wasn't even clean. The white spots on the tip and around the base of the shaft were evidence of Cat's foul attrition.

I've always taken care of the clean-up for her so I understand why she left it like that. I'm so furious with that girl right now, I won't instruct her on how to clean up her mess. I move to the second attached photo, and almost choke on a large wad of saliva.

She's wrapped her sweet, non-glossed lips on Tori's undeserving, ungrateful, disgusting, unaware, and inferior 'head'. Her eyes are closed and her face is drawn, pushing her tongue against her cheek, and from the way the picture looks I think she's enjoying this pose. God Cat, why?

The small tears forming in my eyes are in no way related to any part of what I've witnessed. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

This isn't the time to be sad, and I'm not going to be a pity cushion. I'm a pity pillow, nothing else. That's what I was when Cat came to me with her secret, and that's what I am now. Officially, nothing between me and Cat has changed. Cat is practically a pet, waiting for her owner to scratch her where she likes it.

Tori is the one that's changed. My whole perception of her, everything I _didn't_ like about her and everything that I _half_-_liked_ about her before is just an outdated stereotype now. There's a whole new list of things that I can do to Tori now, all thanks to my gender-confused pet and her Pearphone.

Beginning my new crusade, I text Cat back and ask her how it felt - being the flutist instead of the flute - and imagined her giving fellatio to that sleeping harlot. God that makes me hot. The seconds pass and Cat texts me back, telling me that it felt like sucking a warm popsicle. I don't disagree.

And when Tori released, Cat got scared and tried to cover the 'tip' with her hand. Stupid, she's seen me do it how many times and she still acts afraid of it, and when it's not even _her_ doing the releasing? Sigh. I text back, ordering her to send me a few more pictures from different angles, and ask that she take at least two with her lips on Tori. I want one with Cat kissing the tip, and one with her halfway down the shaft.

Shockingly, the pictures arrived sooner than Cat's other messages. There's a max of four pictures per attachment on Cat's phone, but she's sent me what I want. Satisfied with Cat's beautiful photography, I send her a complimenting message back and tell her to try and lick Tori clean. We don't want her waking up with her secret all over her lap.

Oh boy Vega, you are _so_ busted.

.

**Present Day**

"So how long have you had a penis, Vega?"

Jade's words sank into my lungs like poison. The spiders behind the various cleaning products in the janitor's closet probably stopped to listen in, the entire closet was quiet. I blinked a couple of times before processing the question, and my face twitched with horror that Jade West, my famous antagonist, deciphered my closely-guarded secret.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer innocently. Not even TRINA knows. I stop to catch my breath, which was increasing to dangerous levels, as Jade takes a step closer to me. I take a step back. She takes another.

"You can't lie to me Tori. Cat sent me pics." she pulls out her Pearphone and shows me a recent picture gallery.

"What does Cat have to, wait, Cat?" I stutter.

"Take a look." Jade finds a picture and shows me.

My heart skips a beat, and the only thing I want to know is how Jade could have possibly photoshopped this so accurately. It was a picture taken in my bedroom, practically on my bed, of Cat hanging over my...male passenger...and two of the pictures showed her actually _sucking_ me!

Cat took these pictures?

Oh my god! Cat sucked on it? How could I sleep through something like that, there's no way cough medicine works that well! And yet this explains why my pajama bottoms were moist this morning. I assumed it was because of a wet dream, I should have known better after all that activity. Cat easily could have woken up before me and seen exactly what I saw last night!

"Come on, you can tell me Tori. We're friends, remember?" she hisses with that dominatrix tone, closing her phone in front of me.

"The last time you said that, you stranded me on some deserted highway!" I defend myself, but somehow Jade's eyes just aren't backing off.

"You jumped out of my car and said you'd walk the rest of the way." she replies in a voice so calm it sounds rehearsed.

"BECAUSE you were plotting my untimely _death_!" I try to scream, just as Jade closes the distance and takes me into her clutches.

Oh god, she's holding it. Her hand's squeezing, ugh, please let go! I shouldn't have worn jeans, she's serious and she knew exactly where to squeeze to weaken me.

Her deathly grip paralyzes my lower body and I realize now just how strong Jade is. My legs are giving way, but she hefts me with her hand between my legs. I open my mouth to cry for help, but she anticipates this and slams her palm against my mouth as she forces me against the wall. I swear, the look in her eyes is so stimulating.

Terrifying I mean! Ow, ow, she's squeezing again! Dag it, Jade. My next muffled scream comes out more like a pained moan, and no matter what I do, Jade has me pinned. There's no doubt she figures I'm enjoying this. I'm not, not in the least. If I had any control in my arms right now, this would be a girl-on-girl...closet brawl. Seriously, I'm sick of Jade abusing me. If I could just ball my fist I'd club her.

"You're glowing Tori and I've got you by the balls. Oh I'm sorry...do you even _have_ those?" she whispers to me, and whatever part of my soul she's sucking out is starting to feel good. I'd fuck her. Wait, no, I'd kill her. Right now, in this closet if I could. I swear I would.

"Let go! Let go!" I would shout if she didn't have her mouth covering my head. I mean, her hand covering my mouth. I rush my tongue out and taste something sweet.

"Oh-ho! You're _licking_ me now!?" Jade relishes, trying to intimate me and closing her eyes like she's getting something out of simple self-defense. "You must really like it when I put my hand right here, huh? Yes you do."

Ohhhhh... I don't want her to stop. Her wrist is irritating and massaging me at the same time. Jade's definitely caught on and I'm trembling in her grasp, she flattens her hand against me and pushes up and down, up and down. Every movement stirs a new feeling of Jade inside me, and the force of her grip is reaching its peak.

Then she just...lets go of me, all of a sudden, all haphazard, and I want to grab her hand and make her put it back.

I don't remember to stop licking her hand until the pleasure is gone for five seconds. Even when my tongue retreats, she keeps her hand on my mouth. She grins, for once not because I'm in pain or humiliated, and unthinkably she grabs my zipper and wrenches it down, stripping my jeans from my body.

"Really? _White_ panties?" she frowns at me with a cocksure expression.

What's it to her anyway, I'm the one being violated! She's being cocky and slowly tugging my jeans down with her foot, and with her free hand she starts measuring my length. I try to move again, but her ridiculous strength holds me on the wall while she's touching me, getting a feel for my rising underwear and making the situation even worse with her padding.

Fine. I don't care anymore, if she's going to do me, just do it. My eyes close and I wait for release-

There's a soft presence on the head of my crotch, like a kiss, right before Jade lets me go. I open my eyes with blurred vision just to watch her drain some of her spit onto her finger, then drag the finger away with the web of saliva hanging on the end until it whipped backward, moistly slapping my skin and sending a chill up my spine.

Collapsing against the wall, my pants and underwear sit around my ankles. Jade stares at me, enamored with my sighing form. I wait for her to finish her sadistic ritual, but she just stands there waiting for me to do so something.

Without saying another word, Jade smiles and leaves me to my bidding, closing the door behind her.


End file.
